


cross my heart and hope to cry

by petemikey



Series: vamp!verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Bruises, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Vampire!Verse, i guess bloodplay maybe, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't mean to be possessive, it's just in his nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross my heart and hope to cry

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i originally wanted this to be pwp but i guess it has some form of a plot idk

Frank's been gone for an hour when Gerard goes out to look for him. He  _does_ know that Frank is at the music store, looking for vinyls, but when Gerard asked, Frank told him exactly what he wanted. He's not new to the store either, so it shouldn't be taking this long.

 

Gerard is what some people like to call 'possessive'.

 

It's not his fault or anything, it's just that he's the alpha male of New Jersey, and Frank isn't exactly ugly. Frank is also one of the most oblivious people Gerard knows. (Trust me, it was a struggle getting him to go out with him.)

 

The closer Gerard gets to the record store, the more it reeks of vampire, and when he goes inside he can see why.

 

Frank and three other vampires that smell rank (Gerard recognises it as the smell of  _arousal_ which is why he's about to fucking drag Frank out of the store.) and standing in the Punk aisle, talking about Morissey whilst Frank does that thing where he just leans on a wall and runs a hand through his fauxhawk and chews his lip ring.

 

Gerard decides that he's going to leave some certain bruises all over his fucking body tonight.

 

Frank turns to look at him and then so do the other vampires, and Gerard just snarls and bares his fangs at them, watching them move back a few steps.

 

"What the fuc-" Frank looks at Gerard as if he's an idiot, but Gerard grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the shop.

 

"We're leaving." and the two walk out to the car. Frank slams the door and refuses to look at Gerard for about ten minutes.

 

"What the  _fuck_ was that about Gerard? You don't fucking own me." Frank took a sharp intake of breath at his own words, and his hand went up and ghosted over two puncture marks on his neck where Gerard sometimes feeds from him when they're having sex.

 

"Do you know who the hell those guys were, Frank?" Gerard asked him, gripping the steering wheel.

 

"Yeah. Just some guys in a Jersey band who live like five minutes away." Frank rolled his eyes.

 

"Except they  _weren't_. Those were three fucking vampires from New York who were trying to get into your pants. Don't even bother arguing with me, because I could smell them. Do you know what they would've done Frank? They would've raped you, because they don't give a fuck for mortals." Gerard's fangs are still down  and he can hear the blood pumping through Frank's veins.

 

"Well I didn't know that, did I?" Frank retorts, lighting up a cigarette, and Gerard just gets really pissed off with himself because he's meant to be angry at Frank, but if smoking is an art then Frank has mastered it.

 

They spend the last ten minutes of the ride in silence, and the sexual tension is too fucking high for Gerard to be comfortable with, until he pulls up the driveway and Frank does some sort of phantom roll over the gear stick and straddles Gerard.

 

"I'm fucking sorry okay?" Frank says, and proceeds to smash his lips into Gerard's. This is always slightly awkward though, because of Gerard's fangs, and how they kind of get in the way.

 

"As much as I enjoy this Frank, I think maybe we should get inside." Frank nods and pulls Gerard out of the car and unlocks the door, except as for usual Gerard's impatient and horny and slams Frank against the wall as soon as they get through the door.

 

"Fuck, Gerard wh-"  But Frank is quickly silenced.

"Mine." Gerard lets out this animalistic growl that he only does at times like this. Frank knows to roll with it, and leave Gerard to do what he wants because

a) There's no point trying to stop him, because he's a vampire and this is what he  _does_ when he's challenged

b) He enjoys getting marked up a lot more than he lets on.

 

Frank's eyes roll to the back of his head when Gerard starts licking stripes along his neck, and when he stops he actually starts to whine. Him and Gerard crash up the stairs, each trying to get up as soon as possible.

 

As soon as they get into their bedroom they're pulling off each other's clothes, and Gerard's eyes keep flickering from hazel to red. Frank gets pushed back onto the bed by Gerard, who instantly climbs on top of him and straddles him.

 

"Can I?" Gerard asks Frank, and he almost looks human.

 

His eyes are their normal colour, and his head is tipped to the side, until Frank nods is head and Gerard snarls, his eyes turn blood red, and his mouth finds Frank's neck.

 

They always start of slowly, Frank tilting his neck back and Gerard just licking at it and nipping him, leaving loads of small red marks. 

 

That's when Frank starts to get impatient.

 

"Gerard come  _on._ Ple ase." and that's when Gerard starts to get rougher. 

 

Tomorrow there'll by finger print bruises around Frank's waist, but right now that's the least of Gerard's worries. Every instinct inside him is calling for him to pierce Frank's neck and drain out every last drop of blood, but he can't. 

 

Instead he focusses on leaving mouth shaped bruises all around Frank's neck, because he's  _his,_ and no one else can fucking have him, and if this is what Gerard needs to do get other people to fuck off then so be it.

 

"Fu ck Gerard." Frank mumbles and grabs the back of his head and pushes it closer towards him.

 

"Having fun?" the vampire asks, licking a stripe up Frank's neck, leaving him shaking under Gerard's body.

 

"Bite me." Frank growls at him, and Gerard knows that's permission enough, so he pushes his head to the other side and pierces his neck, warm trickles of blood streaming down before Gerard stops it from going onto the bed

 

They haven't fully worked out what's in Gerard's venom, some kind of anaesthetic or something, because it never really hurts him. Instead if just leaves him on this euphoric high, wanting more and  _more,_ but that's the only thing Gerard won't give him.

 

"You taste so good. You know that?" and Frank musters up the power to pull Gerard's head down and kiss him, getting his own blood all over his face. 

It's when Frank starts to turn white that Gerard licks the wound on Frank's neck to heal it. The colour slowly starts to flow back to his cheeks and he looks up and grins up to Gerard.

 

"Jesus Christ I love it when you do that." He tells him, blood dripping off Gerard's chin as his fangs contract.

 

Gerard doesn't actually do anything. Rather he collapses onto Frank's chest and moves his mouth over to his ear.

 

"Mine." Is the only word he whispers as his eyes slowly go back to their normal colour, and if this is what belonging to Gerard means, then Frank is okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a pain in the ass to write, so it would be cool if you commented.


End file.
